What the hey is going on here?
by Happy1K1nob1
Summary: Exactly as the title says. What the HEY is going on here!


Kim was chasing Shego across the rooftops of London. Kim pulled out a comb and pressed a small motif on it. This was no ordinary comb. By pressing on the motif, it turned itself into a boomerang.

She threw it, the comb-boomerang, aiming for Shego. She missed, but not entirely. When they next got ready to jump from one roof to the next, it hit Shego's ankle on the way back, tripping her.

Shego twisted in the air, time seeming to slow for the two women. There was a small look of desparation on the elder's face, and, a jiffy later, regret and a wish to take back her mistake because of the consequences of it.

Seconds later, Shego dropped out of sight and onto the pavement below.

But when Kim finally looks over the edge to find her, she never sees a thing. There isn't a little green body sprawled on the sidewalk, no blood whatsoever.

'

A year passes and nothing new comes up. And Kim never stops blaming herself for what happened. She rarely leaves her room except for the occaisional mission.

But then, Life never is all that satisfied when a woman like Kim Possible is all cooped up, not doing a thing, not living up to her potential.

Yep, so the entire past year Life has been cackling it up in it's apartment, trying to stop laughing long enough to put it's evil plan into action.

Wait, ... wait, ... nope. Not yet. Still laughing.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

yeoughhh. So much phlegm flying all over the apartment from laughter.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

And so here it is, six months later, and Life has finally stopped laughing for long enough to put it into action.

And then promptly begins laughing again.

'

Kim boredly backhanded Professor Dementor and tied him up.

"Oh my God Princess, you are too bedamdably thin."

Kim whirled around and backed away. "Shego?"

"Yeah. And you really are far too thin. You need to eat more." She dropped from her little edge and came over to Kim. Then she staggered back after she was punched in the jaw. "Ah, Ok, little bit of an overreaction, but uncerstandable." She held her jaw for a bit, then pushed it back into place with a sickening sound. "Look, I've got a reason for you to live."

"Oh yeah?" Kim asked belligerently. "And what is it?"

Shego knew Ron would've heard, so she pulled a picture from her pocket and gave it to her nemisis.

"What is this? Some sort of blind date?" Kim asked unbelievingly.

"No, that, is a friend. He got hurt and I'm hoping the foremost brain surgeon in the world can fix him."

"Not likely. And why the hey do you have a cockney accent?"

Shego heard something down the hall and got spooked. "Look, let's just say the world would be very hurt if he died, okay?" She pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her. "These are instructions on how to find him and a bank account registered to me when I was a kid, _before_ I started my thievery. Use as much of it as necessary to keep him safe. I have to go now because I've got something to do, but as soon as I can, I'll get back. trust me." She was backpedalling now. "You just keep him safe for me, you hear!" She turned and ran for the hills.

Kim looked at the picture and paper in her hand with disgust. "Yeah, like I'll do anything _she_ says."

She tossed the papers over her shoulder as she left.

'

"I must be completely out of my mind." Kim growled at herself. "Well, at least I'm out of my room. At least mom'll be happy." She muttered at the little paper in her hand, as if that was the source of her insanity and not the death, and reappearance, of Shego. Ron hadn't seen her, so she might have just been hallucinating.

And yet, here she was, traking down something that probably doesn't exist with something that, wouldn't you know it? doesn't exist.

But then again... If that was a hallucination and this set of papers doesn't exist, then why does this building exist in the exact condition it was described in the paper perfectly, and why does the key outline fit into the lock like it was made to?

And why the hell does it have to creak so spookily?

When she entered one of the rooms, her jaw dropped as quickly as the heavy metal rod in her hand hit the floor.

It's a man, in a homemade hospital room.


End file.
